1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel with an improved barrier rib structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (PDP) is a type of light emitting device for displaying a color image using a gas discharging phenomenon in each cell. The PDP has a simple manufacturing process and a swift response time.
The PDPs are mainly divided into DC PDP and AC PDP types, depending on its mode of operation, and also mainly divided into opposed discharge PDP and surface discharge PDP types, depending on how the electrodes are constructed for electric discharge.